The Same Day
by SilverOwlMalfoy
Summary: Charlie comes to the rescue and falls in love with someone he cant have


"What the bloody hell was that?" Charlie whipped his head towards the forest. A flash of light appeared and dimmed, revealing a man red hair and six feet tall. People swarmed around him as about 50 beasts surrounded him, most of them in the air still. Claire and Charlie huddled Aaron into their hut.

"Are those dragons?"" yelled a bald man standing on the shore line.

"Dragons don't exist, Sherlock. We're seeing some illusion, obviously." Shouted another man with a beard and no shirt. The man spoke up finally, causing silence around everyone.

"My name is Charles Weasley, and I have come to rescue you." The man with the beard shouted again over all the chatter that erupted from the crowd.

"Yea, I'm Sawyer. Nice to meet you, Tinkerbelle." He smirked and walked to his tent. A woman pushed past him and walked to Charlie. She held out her hand with a friendly smile.

"My name's Kate." He smiled down at her and kissed her hand.

"Nice to meet you Kate, you can just call me Charlie." Kate blushed and let go of his hand.

"So, um…how did you like…get here?" He smiled and everyone started whispering again.

"It's a long story. Let's save it for when we get to Romania. Ill treat you all to a nice dinner. " Sawyer came out of his tent holding a beer.

"Romania? Are you serious? A nice dinner?" he started walking towards Charlie angrily and a man walked out of the forest shouting, and an Arab man followed behind him with a boar in a net and a gun on his back.

"Well where do you expect these beauties to come from?" he smiled and then looked at the men.

"What the hell is going on?" he looked up and saw the dragons, his face going white. The man that was walking behind him walked up to the bald man.

"John, what the hell is going on..?" The camp when a bit quiet again and Charlie spoke up again.

"My name is Charles Weasley and the Minister of Magic has heard a distress signal from this island and he has sent me to rescue you all." He opened his mouth to speak again but Jack yelled out first.

"Charles. Charles Weasley? What are you a fairy or something? You bring these…these /beasts/ onto the island, that only exist in fairytales, and /claim/ you can help us, when we don't even know who you are." He turned around to face his camp. "You really believe this guy? These are /dragons/ it could be a trap from the others! Paper illusions they flew down here!" Kate spoke calmly from behind Charlie, silencing everyone.

"We'll believe him until you give us hope in something else, Jack." Sawyer laughed.

"One point Team Gandalf, zero points Team Jack." Kate ignored him, turning to Charlie.

"So, how do you plan on getting us off this island?" He grinned over at the rest of the camp staring at them.

"Well…I brought these girls for a reason." A dragon landed beside him. "They all have years of rider training, even trained for muggle riders." Kate cocked her head.

"Muggle?"

"A non-magical person." He jumped on the Dragon that landed beside him. He held out a hand for Kate and she took it with no hesitation, getting on behind him and holding his waist. The dragon flew above the ground and hovered above everyone. Charlie whistled and dragons flew down next to every person. After about an hour of hesitation, everyone had boarded a dragon and was in air. Jack and Sawyer both looked over at Charlie and Kate, scowling. They were now facing each other and laughing, smiling. Sawyer smirked and yelled to Kate.

"Hey, freckles!" She turned around to look at him. "You're makin the doc all sad, he aint getting no lovin!" he laughed hysterically and Jack swore at him. Kate smiled up at Charlie and blushed, looking down at her hands. Charlie sighed and frowned.

"Y'know, Kate… you are really beautiful…and you are an amazing woman…but go with someone here after we land… I can't be with a muggle…and" She looked up and frowned slightly. "All your memories will be altered to thinking a rescue plane came." He kissed her softly and faced front to steer in direction of Romania. Neither of them spoke the rest of the trip, but tears silently streamed down Kate's face.

After they landed and dinner was over, Kate found Charlie in his back yard.

"Charlie, I'm going to miss you." She hugged him and he spoke into her neck.

"No you won't, you won't even know me." He pulled back and forced a smile on his face. He wiped her tears. "But unfortunately, I'll always remember you, Kate. And maybe someday, I'll come and find you and restore your memory of the man who saved your life and fell in love with you in the same day." He kissed her forehead and walked inside to obliviate the rest of her people.


End file.
